2nd Chance
by ellaturner1234
Summary: To say she had been insulted would have been an understatement. So while she was rendered speechless, she was barely aware of her arm reaching for his half empty beer, only to pour it on his head. Izzie/Dean R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Izzie Stevens glared at the man's back, every fiber of her being despising right at that moment. No man had ever shot her down. Not when she was tall, blonde, curvy, and a former lingerie model. Especially when said former model was drunk. But yet this man had taken one look at her, and dare she say grimaced, and then ignored her for the rest of the night. Until he told her that he didn't like desperate women. To say she had been insulted would have been an understatement. So while she was rendered speechless, she was barely aware of her arm reaching for his half empty beer, only to pour it on his head. He jumped up, bar stool falling over, and cursed. Then he looked over at her. If looks could kill she would've been dead. But he'd asked for it. No one called Izzie Stevens desperate, as true as it may be in this situation, and got away with it. So as he clenched his teeth and stalked out of the bar drenched in beer, she decided that maybe he was a total dick. And maybe that spark she felt when his hand briefly brushed her shoulder was only a result of the alcohol coursing through her veins. Because there was no way in hell she was attracted to a man that pretty much ignored her advances... right?


	2. Chapter 2

Never did Dean think that he would turn down a woman's offer to have a quickie. Never. Especially not a hot, blonde, former lingerie model. It just wasn't how he rolled. And it had taken everything he had not to say "screw it" and ravish her right then and there. Well OK, he wouldn't have ravished her right then and there because it was in the middle of the bar. And it was a Friday night one of the busiest nights. Dean had some standards, yes most were low, but he wasn't about to have sex in the middle of a drunk crowd.

Anyways it was all Sam's fault he was covered in beer. Sam had bet his older brother forty bucks he couldn't go one night without sex. Dean, slightly insulted because his younger brother just insinuated he was a _man whore_, accepted. If only he knew what was to come. If only his brother hadn't thought of that stupid bet. He really hated his brother sometimes. And yet he couldn't get that blonde beauty out of his head. He certainly couldn't ignore how when his hand had brushed her bare shoulder a spark of electricity had hit him. But that had to have been his imagination because there was no way in hell he was attracted to a woman that had dumped his beer over his head...right?


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had won his forty bucks... then slapped his brother upside the head. After he told his brother about the bar incident, and when his younger brother's laughter died down, Dean swore he would find that hot chick again and give her a night to remember. And he went to the bar every night for a week. Even sat on the same bar stool, hoping, _begging, _to see her face again. No such luck. After his letdown he would down a couple beers then go home to yell at his brother. His brother would only laugh and it only made Dean angrier.

He was walking from the bar to the motel room when he saw her. She was standing by the side of the road, leaning under the hood of her car. It seemed it had broken down. Now after Dean had stared at her ass for a good five minutes he decided to go and be the owner of saids ass, hero.


	4. Chapter 4

Izzie slammed down the hood of her Honda and cursed. It was just her luck. She had gotten off of a twelve hour shift, ten spent in surgery, and was driving home when her car suddenly lurched to a stop. Her car had died in the middle of the street. She had to push it to the side of the road which took twenty minutes. She had peaked under the hood to maybe try and figure out what was wrong. If maybe it was the battery. Useless. She knew nothing about cars and it was getting dark and harder to see. She decided to screw it. She'd just walk to her house that was only about twenty miles away. No cars had passed by so that was her only option.

When she heard a clearing of a throat behind her she jumped and hesitantly turned around only to come face to face with the man from the bar one week ago. The guy she had poured beer on. The guy she hadn't been able to stop thinking about.

She put a hand over her racing heart and backed away with a glare, "Geez. Give a girl a heart attack, won't you?"The man had the decency to look ashamed. Well either ashamed or amused. Hard to tell.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter. Hope you like it**

Izzie made sure to put her car between her and the mysterious man. She knew the moment she got too close, she wouldn't be able to control herself. She looked around with a frown, suddenly wondering how the hell he got here. Did he walk? She sure didn't hear a call pull up. The last time a car had been on this road was... her. She squinted until she saw a large car shaped object parked a few feet away. How she didn't hear that, she would never know. "So... do you need help?" She turned to the man and tilted her head, "Nope."

She swore she saw a shit-eating grin on his face. Thank god it was dark, covered her blush. "You sure? Because it looks like you do. You're car won't start, it's getting dark, you're stranded on the side of the road, and it's raining."

"It's not-" She felt a fat raindrop run down her forehead. Oh. Then suddenly it was pouring. So there they were, standing on the side of a deserted road in the pouring rain. He was still grinning and he looked oblivious to the rain. She on the other hand was shivering and soaked to the bone. Suddenly help seemed like a very good idea. "Uhm... alright. Fine. Can-can you give me a ride?" Her clothes were sticking to her skin and his clothes to his skin. But he just nodded, still with that grin, than started walking to his car.

She assumed she was meant to follow, so she did. And when the heat hit her from inside the car and they were going 90 in a 45 _in the pouring rain_ she couldn't make herself care. Well at least not about the fact that they could crash any minute and die. She only cared about the fact that it was warm. Not just because the heat was on but because inches away was the man she hadn't stopped thinking about.

"I'm Dean." Ah. He has a name.

"I'm Izzie." She could tell he was thinking the same thing. She almost giggled. But instead she told him where to drop her off. Then there was a silence. Only the blast of the heater and the pounding of the rain on the windshield could be heard. It was too much so Izzie blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "I dumped beer on you." She turned towards him, as much as she could with a seat belt, and she saw a smile, an actual smile not a smirk, on his face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. It's just you called me desperate and...well you shouldn't have called me desperate. Wait... why am I apologizing?"

Dean's eyes flickered over to her for an instance before going back to the road in front of him. "I think... I shouldn't have called you desperate and you shouldn't have poured beer on me. We've both got something to apologize for. Now, let's just forget about it, alright? Start over." Suddenly the car stopped. She frowned and looked out the window only to realize they were sitting outside her apartment building. Damn. She didn't want to leave this car.

She took a pen from the center console, grabbed Dean's hand, and proceeded to write her number on the palm of his hand, saying call me. Well, there was no paper... she placed the pen back in its spot, and returned Dean his hand where he stared at it with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and was about to make a smart remark when her eyes laid on the clock. Shit. She had to be at the hospital early tomorrow morning. She was supposed to be asleep right now. She had four surgeries tomorrow.

She opened the car door quickly, hastily explaining her reasoning for leaving, but before she got out of the car, placed a quick kiss on Dean's mouth. She practically fell out of his car she was trying to get out of it so fast, she could hear him chuckling damn him, but she rolled her eyes and with what dignity she had left shut the car door and started walking towards the apartment building. And when she heard a, "Hey Izzie, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8..." She will totally deny doing a little happy dance after he drove away.


End file.
